


We need to stop doing this

by theeternalblue



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Post 1x10, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: The right thing is not always a good thing.





	We need to stop doing this

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a little scene for these two.

She’d like to deny it. She _could_ deny it, because no one would dare to speak about it except the infuriating man currently sleeping in the same bed. Their limbs are intertwined and she’s very much comfortable in her position, but she knows better than to cuddle with him – because, yes, she’s a _cuddler_ , and it’s the one secret she’ll keep until her real death.

Not many hours ago she was tossing and turning in _her_ bed, at _her_ home, _alone_. Thinking had never been her forte – Kristin Ortega has always prided herself about doing more than thinking or talking. So, thinking about Kovacs? Letting him be the reason of her insomnia? That wasn’t going to happen. She would stop herself from comparing Elias to Takeshi – she would stop convincing herself she is fond of Kovacs just because of the sleeve he was currently wearing. And so, she left home, and made the now familiar path to The Raven.

She forwent formalities and let herself straight into his room. Kristin had no time to lose when her body was already working faster than her brain – her thoughts would have to catch up. She just kissed him after muttering a chain of expletives – _pinche pendejo_ – because, who did he think he was? Saving her, only to abandon her days later. Coming back and then promising to leave behind his sleeve for Elias to return.

“We have to stop doing this,” he warned in an impassive voice, right before she pushed him towards the bed with her new and improved arm. And he didn’t mean her taking the initiative, because that didn’t bother him in the least. The problem was, and always would be, that they claim to love other people. But was this really cheating?

Is it?

He pushes her dark hair off her face, clearly aware that she’s awake. Her back tenses and, like a cat, she jumps out of bed and picks up her discarded clothes. She can feel his eyes on her, but he doesn’t say anything other than her name.

“Kristin.” 

“I need to go,” she babbles as she pulls her pants up. “Good luck with… _whatever_.” She mutters some more in Spanish, cursing herself for being a fool and letting her instincts get the best – _worst_ – of her.

“Kristin,” he calls sternly, and she glares at him.

“ _What_? What are you going to say? That this is wrong? Because if I remember correctly, you liked to play the part of asshole.” She huffs, and clenches her teeth when he throws her shirt at her, smacking her right on the face. “Fuck you.”

He only arches an eyebrow at her, and doesn’t move from the bed.

“Go and save whoever needs saving. I’ll be fine without you. I was fine before, so… go.” Except she lost pretty much everyone – Ryker, she has him but that’s a double-edged sword right now. “It’s not like I’ll miss you or anything.”

Once completely dressed, she just runs away, stomping her way out, because this is one thing she’s pretty good at. And she half-hopes he will follow her, but he doesn’t – and she knows he’s doing the right thing, but that doesn’t stop her from hurting or feeling lonely. The right thing is not always a good thing.


End file.
